Apocalypse
The continual goal of Idle Apocalypse is to perform the namesake Apocalypse. Each one will allow all your summoned Idols to attack the planet for a set duration of time, which will eventually be converted into Souls. When the timer is up, you will restart on Stage 1 and have to rebuild the tower. Preparation Since the Apocalypse is the last thing you do in a run, it's important to properly prepare. As a general rule, you should *Summon all available Idols. *Upgrade the highest level Idol you have, with duration being the largest benefit. *Purchase all the Dark Altar upgrades. *Complete all the Apocalypse Tasks, Time Task & Nether Task. *Complete the summon of any remaining Time Expansion creature (Mummy, Troll, Dragon). *Complete the summon of any remaining Dimension Expansion creature (Netherling, Nether Demon, Nether Mountain). *Complete all Nether Trades you can. *Ensure you have Soulful Chant active. *Optionally you can also spend 250 gems to double your souls before apocalypsing. With that complete, head to the Great Hall and click the Start the Apocalypse! button. It will bring you to a new screen, you'll do some tapping, get some rewards, and restart on Stage 1. What's Kept When you Apocalypse, you lose all progress with the exception of some resources and any permanent unlocks: Resources: * Apocalypse Tokens are considered a Pre-Time Expansion resource due to the fact those were obtainable during the Apocalypse Week Shop event regardless of the player's progress. That being said, this type of Token is obtainable more commonly through the Dimension Expansion. You do not keep any other resource, however after each apocalypse, some skins will reward you Electricity, Crowns or Necklaces as an unique bonus. Permanent Unlocks: *Additionally all Skins are considered permanent unlocks, as well as all Time Tech and Nether Scrolls. Gran's Wool & Tech Shop '''will also be a permanent unlock, unlike Gramps Nether shop that closes after every apocalypse. Estimated Results Just before you Apocalypse, you'll notice in the lower left a box that gives your estimated results for both Damage and Souls. At lower levels (< Stage 250) this is fairly accurate. As you increase in Stages, you can expect to outperform the estimation by up to 50%. As a general rule of thumb, if you need to reach 100m damage, you should have an estimate of 75m+ listed. Improving your Estimated results is possible with the Time Expansion and Dimension Expansion. '''Time Expansion Bonuses The Time Expansion provides some permanent bonuses to the Apocalypse process. *Idol Prolongation Chip adds 1s/2s/3s to the Idols duration. *The Doomsday Device adds 0% to 1000% Idol Damage. Of note, purchasing the Doomsday device provides no benefit, and requires a significant investment to max. Dimension Expansion Bonuses The Dimension Expansion provides some permanent bonuses to the Apocalypse process. *Scroll (UD) adds 1s to the Idols Duration. *Scroll (s) adds +1% Idol damage each second. *The Doomsday Device gains two more levels adding from 1000% to 1500% Idol Damage. *Apocalypse Tokens add a permanent +1% Apocalypse Damage per token gained. What you Get The higher your Apocalypse Damage is, the more Souls you are able to gain, additionally once you unlock the Time Expansion, Apocalypsing rewards you with Time Resources aswell. To be able to earn 100% of your Apocalypse Damage in Souls, you need a total of +900% soul modifier. To Achieve this you need: * Soulful Chant lvl 5: +250% Souls * Inner Peace lvl 10: +100% Souls * Greater Harmony lvl 8: +200% Souls * 350 Soul Tokens: +350% Souls 35 Soul Tokens can be avoided if you have unlocked the Mall Santa Skin and the Bunny Skin (see Champions). Gaining 350 Soul Tokens can be achieved by replaying the Happy Time event or during a Seasonal Event selling that specific Token. Apocalypse Tokens increase both Apocalypse Damage and Souls Gained. However Soul Tokens are still more effective increasing the total of souls you get. Optimizing the Apocalypse There are a few more detailed items that can provide some benefit to the Apocalypse phase. *It can take 20+ seconds for the phase to complete, and each tap on the screen provides a direct benefit. Find a flat surface, and try to tap with as many fingers as possible, for as long as possible. How effective this is will depend on your skill and your phone's touch screen capabilities. *''Duration'' combined with Damage per Second and Damage per Tap make a huge difference as Dark Altar upgrades. *The Time Expansion & Dimension Expansion provides additional benefits if you reach certain damage milestones. Initially, you want to get 5-10 million damage in order to unlock the Mummy and Time Wheel. *You will need to spend a Star Crystal to reach Stage 650+, which is the only way to get close to 100m damage and recoup that Star Crystal *In some cases, you are better off completing the Apocalypse Tasks to get tokens rather than aim for more Damage/Souls. In that case, you only need Rank 5 of Anger Chant / Dark Chant / Soulful Chant (cost of 3.2m). Getting that amount of Souls back is pretty easy, likely before you unlock Her. *If you have all the buildings unlocked, it may be worthwhile to spend 250 Gems to double your Souls. The doubling does not affect damage, and therefore won't increase the Time Expansion rewards. You will need 2.5 billion Souls for one of the Doomsday Device upgrades. Category:Spoiler